This disclosure relates to refresh rates in electronic displays. More specifically, the current disclosure provides systems and methods for electronic displays to control refresh rates to limit power consumption during operation of the electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include electronic displays. As refresh rates of the electronic displays increase, power consumption by the electronic devices may also increase. The increase in power consumption may reduce battery life of portable electronic devices or increase operating costs associated with corded electronic devices. Further, the electronic devices may operate at refresh rates that are inefficient for displaying images moving too fast or too slow for the refresh rate of the electronic devices. As a result, the display panel may have image reduced image quality, or the display panel may experience excessive power consumption.